Harry Potter: A Life In Shadows
by Philosopher jr
Summary: How will Harry change when he is neglected by his parents. After his brother was declared bwl everything changed. What will change when he is forced to live in the shadows ignored by everyone. Not traditional wrong bwl will have several twists


Greetings earthlings This is my first story and I very much hope that it will go well, for my sakes as well as yours. The basic plot is about a mistreated Harry Potter growing up in the shadow of his twin brother who is the boy-who-live (or is he?), there will be several unique twists that I have worked out and these will become self evident as the story progresses. So far I have planned up until Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, although I intend to cover all seven years at Hogwarts and then see where I can go from there because of the amount of years I intend to cover this will be a pretty long story. As this is my first story I can't guarantee that everything will be absolutely marvellous but I will try and get as close as possible. The plan at the moment is for there to be an update about once a week and that the chapters will be about 2000-4000 words in length. Now because this is my first story I implore all of you to review whether it is complimenting or not. I also accept marriage proposals and death threats. Seriously though reviews are appreciated whatever you have to say about the story so far. I am going to reply to all the reviews that are sent so that's a bit of an incentive I guess. So enough waffling on with the story. Hope you enjoy philosopher Jr

Chapter 1

Over the last few dismal years St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. Since the rise of the Dark Lord they had been rushed of their feet by the sheer volume of patients coming in having been attacked by the infamous Death Eaters, the staff had become more and more stressed with what they saw everyday and they were severely understaffed. However today they all had something to be happy about. One of their own Healer Lily Potter was giving birth to her children.

She had been in labour for over ten hours now and her pained screams were echoing through the hospital.

Outside the room where she lay were three young men with nervous expressions etched onto there faces. Two of the men were pacing up and down the corridor and every now and then would try and go in to see Lily only to be turned away by an increasingly annoyed midwife. The other man appeared to be much calmer, he was sitting down on a small plastic chair and watching his two best friends work themselves steadily into a state. His name was Remus Lupin, well known order member as well as werewolf.

"If you keep on at this rate you'll wear a hole in the floor." Remus said, smirking at the other two men who despite assurances from the midwives that Lily was fine still wanted to go in and see her.

" I don't see how you're so bloody calm about it Lily could be dying as we speak" The black Haired man shouted melodramatically waving his arms about sporadically to illustrate his point. The name of this rather peculiar man was Sirius Black, he was well known in the wizarding world for being a rather successful Auror Captain as well as Order member. However he was better known for his notorious womanizing and prank pulling. Most of the wizarding population had been on the receiving end of one of these attributes. Seeing Remus burst out laughing at his display Sirius flushed and continued on his tirade.

"Just because no one has told us doesn't mean something hasn't gone wrong." He burst out, his arms were now being waved around so much it looked like he was attempting to be the first person to fly with nothing but the power of his arms. Remus was about to reply but was sharply cut of as a woman came out of the room that Lily was in.

" Mr Potter if you would kindly come this way your wife is ready to see you" She announced looking over at the third man who was yet to say anything.

Turning around he revealed his face, his eyes were framed by square wire framed glasses and his black hair was wild and unruly sticking out in several places his eyes were wide open and he looked terrified but nevertheless he tentatively followed the woman into the room. Upon entering he saw his wife lying on a hospital bed her red hair was stuck to her forehead plastered on with sweat and her cheeks were flushed with effort. Quickly making his way over to her and started to blurt out questions.

"how are you?, where are the children?, were they boys or girls?" He started to say frantically but was cut of by his wife hitting his arm.

"Shut up already stop panicking everything is fine" She said smiling at her panicking husband. James was about to start blurting out questions bur was cut of by the woman who had let him in earlier walking up to with a baby in each arm. Picking up the child James felt his heart stop, this was his child he was a father. Turning around he said breathlessly" Are they both boys" Lily replied with a Happy nod. She was now holding the other child. Interrupting James's musing Sirius burst into the room followed by a slightly more reluctant Remus.

"Sorry I couldn't hold him back anymore" Remus said smiling apologetically

Looking up at him Lily just smiled "no need to worry about it we going to come and get you in a minute anyway me and James would like to ask you something" She looked expectantly at James

"Oh yeah me and Lily would like to ask you to be godparents to the boys" he said grinning

"Thank you so much" Sirius shouted jumping at James

Who said James pushing him away kid here" James said smiling then looked closer "Are you crying Sirius"

" Of course not" Sirius dismissed quickly wiping his eyes "A fly went in my eye"

"Sure it did" Remus Said laughing at his friends expense "Anyway thank you well both try not to let you down, anyway have you decided what to call them"

"We were thinking of Harry James Potter for one and Adrian Daniel Potter for the other" Lily replied and quickly added "Remus would be Harrys godfather and Sirius would be Adrian's"

After several minutes of cooing over the babies James began to think about how his children would fare in this world would they always be at risk of Voldemort killing them or would that threat ever be removed.

Well that was a start I guess please review if you have any opinions on the story and expect to see the next chapter up this time next week.

Militiades


End file.
